Condamnés
by liza Black
Summary: Fic terminée! Il est un assasin, elle se bat contre le mal, lui un Mangemort, elle un auror. Il est un démon, elle un ange. Tout semble les séparer, cependant, qu'arriveraitil s'ils en décidaient autrement ?
1. Ange et Démons

**_Disclamer : Rien du monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi, tout appartiens à J.K Rowling !_**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Partie 1 : Ange et Démons **

La pièce était sombre, juste un bureau de style victorien possédant une simple lampe projetant un faible rayon de lumière qui peinait à percer l'obscurité et à purifier l'atmosphère pesante de cet endroit. Derrière, assis de façon à pouvoir faire face à la porte tout en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, se trouvait un jeune homme âgés d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, mais dont les stigmates laisser place à la forte probabilité qu'il en avait déjà trop vu pour son âge.

Il paraissait tenir cette position depuis déjà une éternité lorsque ses sens furent alerter par des bruits de pas dans le long couloir qui menait à son bureau. Il souffla.

Il avait espéré obtenir un peu de tranquillité après les horreurs auxquelles il avait dû assister cette nuit encore, mais c'était impossible, en plein chaos il n'y avait pas de pause, pas de repos pour les guerriers...

Il leva définitivement la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées à leurs place avant que Merlin savait qui allait encore le déranger, à quel massacre allait il encore participer ? Qui serait tué aujourd'hui ?

Son regard se posa sur l'ébauche de fenêtre, qui ressemblait plus à un hublot de paquebot qu'à autre chose à son goût et qui ornait l'épais mur en pierre de la pièce et décida que la journée n'avait pas l'air de s'annoncer ensoleillée.

_Tant mieux !_

Se dit-il à lui-même, il détestait tuer au grand jour, il pensait souvent que la pluie avait le pouvoir de purifier les actes barbares et à laver le sang versé, ce n'était qu'une stupide image, il le savait bien, il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu la raison, bien que ce qu'il était amené à voir pouvait faire pâlir n'importe qui, mais ça l'aidait...

Deux coup sourds frappés à sa porte le sortir de sa léthargie, et, en haussant les épaules dans un mouvement de résignation, il se leva et s'étira, libérant ses membres endoloris.

La porte s'ouvrit, et après un bâillement Drago se décida à faire face à son invité. Il le toisa du regard et l'homme se sentit transpercer de part en part, bien qu'il était habitué aux incessants examens de son collègue, et ce depuis le collège, Blaise se renfrogna un peu.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie, lui montrant une fois de plus sa supériorité. Il reprit sa place initiale, derrière son bureau, cependant, cette fois ci, il prit soin d'avoir l'air serein. Il fixa le nouvel arrivant et haussa un sourcil.

« - Et bien, est ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fous là à 5h du matin, Zabini ? Ou c'était pour que je vienne te border avant de dormir ? » Lança t-il de son éternelle voix acerbe.

Cette fois ci Blaise ne se formalisa pas de son attitude, il sourit à son tour et s'approcha du jeune Malfoy, il se pencha jusqu'à le frôler de son front. Drago faillit protester, mais quelque chose dans le regard du garçon le pétrifia, ses yeux étaient brillants de folie, si ça n'avait pas était lui, et que Drago ne sache pas qu'il venait d'une presque aussi grande et noble famille que la sienne, il se serait attendu à ce qu'il bave sur le coin de son bureau.

Après un moment qui parut une éternité au blond, et où il avait bien cru qu'il allait s'endormir sur place, il l'entendit parler d'une voix rauque.

« - Nous l'avons eu » Murmura t-il, juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement, tout son sang se figea dans ses veines, après un ultime frisson qui lui parcoura tout le long du dos, il croisa le regard avide de son ami, cherchant une réponse à ses questions. Zabini ne pouvait parler que d'un cercle très sélectif de personnes.

Les battements refirent leur apparitions et la peur s'insinua à l'intérieur de lui-même, il eut la vague impression qu'on lui lançait un sceau d'eau glacé sur le visage, sentant qu'il allait probablement perdre le contrôle il se tourna vers le coté droit de la pièce et croisa son regard dans la petite vitrine de la bibliothèque.

Il constata qu'il avait une mine pitoyable, il contourna son bureau et fit quelques pas en direction du jeune homme qui lui tendit un parchemin et sorti de la pièce en éclatant de rire. Drago lutta contre l'envie de le rattraper pour serrer son cou entre ses doigts jusqu'à se qu'il s'étouffe avec sa propre langue et fixa le bout de papier.

Il remarqua que les battements de son cœur avaient repris ainsi que les poussée d'Adrénaline qui ne cesser de pulser dans son corps, lui donnant une vague envie de vomir. Il déchira le cachet et pâlit instantanément, son poing s'abattit violemment sur le bureau ce qui eut pour effet de briser la lampe et de le plonger dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il tomba à genoux et sentit le désespoir l'envahir pour de bon, tout était perdu maintenant, il ne voyait vraiment pas de quelle façon ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de là cette fois ci...

* * *

Le sol humide et froid entra en contact avec sa joue, puis avec la totalité de son corps, dans un ultime gémissement de douleur et avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit le rire glacial de son ennemi.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentie que sa tête allait exploser, elle voulue s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave quand elle constata dans un hurlement de douleur qu'elle avait l'épaule disloquée et inutilisable.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle tenta de se relever à la seule force de son bras valide, elle réussis au prix d'efforts inhumains à se hisser en position assise, en respirant un grand coup elle fit un rapide examen de son état.

Elle avait mise à part son bras disloqué, une côte de fêlée, plusieurs coupures sur les jambes, la plupart superficielles heureusement, mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus, était sa blessure à la tête, elle ne saignait plus mais depuis peu, car le sang n'avait pas encore eut tout à fait le temps de sécher, elle gémit une nouvelle fois en touchant le trou béant et grimaça en imaginant son aspect.

Lorsqu'elle fut sure que tout était bien à sa place, elle passa à l'examen de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et sans surprise elle constat qu'il s'agissait des cachot du quartier général des forces de Voldemort, le sceaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ornait les quatre murs épais et ruisselant d'humidité.

Elle soupira en se remémorant sa capture et d'un geste résigné, elle laissa délicatement sa tête reposait contre le mur glacial et se contenta d'attendre la suite des événements, pour une fois totalement impuissante. Sans aucune maîtrise de ce qui allait subvenir, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour son sort.

* * *

Il dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers, les gens se poussant sur son passage en le voyant débouler au détour d'un couloirs. Pendant un instant il tenta d'imaginer l'image terrifiante qu'il devait projeter puis en arrivant à sa destination il s'arrêta net.

Il jeta un œil à sa tenue et à la cagoule qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, puis d'un geste décidé il la posa sur sa tête et après une dernière bouffée d'oxygène il ouvrit la porte de la salle principale et entra.

Il constata que tout le monde était là et ne s'en étonna pas, ils venaient de gagner une importante bataille et tout le gratin des parfaits mangemorts de son excellence s'étaient déplacés pour assister à l'exécution de leur plus beau trophée de guerre jamais obtenus, depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient !

Il retint la profonde nausée qu'il l'envahit et d'un pas qu'il voulu sûr, il s'engagea entre les hommes en cagoule pour prendre sa place dans le cercle des généraux, sentant ses entrailles se tordrent à la simple idée de la voir apparaître par la petite porte d'où apparaissaient tous les prisonniers pour subir l'interrogatoire.

Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendu, jusque là il avait espérait qu'ils s'étaient trompés, que c'était une espèce de grossière farce pour redonner du courage aux troupes qui commençaient à douter de l'issue de leurs combats, mais quand il la vit apparaître, les chaînes aux pieds et aux mains, sa robe complètement déchirées laissant apparaître de longues entailles sur ses jambes et sur ses bras fins, ses cheveux en bataille collés à moitié par du sang séché et de la sueur, les yeux hagards, il senti tout son monde s'écrouler autour de lui et il su à cet instant que jamais il ne pourrait effacer cette image de sa mémoire, même une pluie battante ne pourrait laver l'abomination qu'ils avaient commis en touchant ne serait ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux...

Il serra les poings et remercia le ciel d'avoir le visage masqué, ne laissant pas apparaître aux autres son envie immédiate de tous les tuer à mains nues pour ce qu'ils lui avait fait.

Les deux gardes la firent s'arrêter au milieu du cercle, il n'était pas difficile pour lui de voir qu'elle était mortifiée par la peur, mais pour les autres rien n'y paraissait, elle avait juste l'air de marbre, absente et hors d'atteinte, fière comme elle l'avait toujours été.

L'un d'eux la poussa violemment et elle tomba au sol, se retenant in extremis de ses mains évitant ainsi à sa tête d'heurter une fois de plus le sol, il retint son premier réflexe de se précipiter vers elle pour la relever et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Comment avait-il oser la mettre à genoux, comme s'il elle leur été inférieur ? Eux, des assains sans scrupules ? Comment osaient-ils simplement la toucher ?

Leur Seigneur entra et tout le monde se tu, laissant à Drago la possibilité de se calmer et de récupérer un minimum de sang froid. Il s'avança de sa démarche traînante, cadeau de Potter lors de leur dernier affrontement datant de l'année dernière, les deux s'en était tirer mais pas sans séquelles.

Lorsqu'il atteint la prisonnière, il lui fit un sourire qui se transforma en un éclat de rire terrifiant qui glaça l'assemblée au complet, même lui, senti ses propres entrailles se nouer définitivement à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Lorsque son euphorie se stoppa, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, souleva sa tête en tirant violemment sur ses longs cheveux et Drago constata qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour n'émettre aucun son qui pourrait satisfaire le Seigneur noir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il remarqua un petit filet de sang s'échappait de sa lèvre à force de la mordre et il eut pitié d'elle, pitié, pour ce qui allait sûrement lui arriver dans les instants qui allaient suivre. Et alors que la mains de ce monstre, qui était son maître, s'abattit sur son visage et qu'il vit sa tête pencher méchamment sur le coté, il sentie une rage peu commune l'envahir, il sentait le sang coulait entre ses mains à force de serrer les poings comme il le faisait, et puis sans qu'il ne sache comment son regard croisa furtivement le sien et elle lui fit un sourire.

Il entendit vaguement les voix caverneuses des mangemorts s'élever dans la pièce scandant son nom, suivies de « A mort! » mais il n'y fit pas attention, seuls importait ses deux yeux bien connus qui le regardait cherchant désespérément un réconfort. Puis la voix du mage noir se fit entendre, faisant taire tout le brouhaha de la pièce.

Il se pencha une fois de plus vers elle et sourit.

« - Vous voyez comme vous êtes populaires chez nous Miss Granger ? Ca faisait un moment que nous vous attendions, vous ou l'un de vos amis »

* * *

Hermione faisait tout son maximum pour rester de marbre, elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, mais en réalité elle était terrifiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était seule face à eux...

Seule. Voilà un mot qu'elle avait depuis longtemps déjà chassé de son vocabulaire, toutes les épreuves de sa vie, elle les avaient vécut aux coté d'un ami ou d'un proche et voilà qu'elle allait mourir seule, entourée de personnes qui la détestaient et qui rêvaient de la voir hurler avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Parce qu'elle allait mourir, elle le savait, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il avait tout fait pour le lui cacher, mais à l'instant ou leur regard s'étaient croisés, elle avait su qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour elle aujourd'hui, elle y avait lu tout son désespoir et si, lui avait déjà baisser les bras, alors il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Une gifle d'une rare puissance la sortie de ses pensées peu encourageante, elle s'essuya le coin de la lèvre où couler un filet de sang et fit face à son bourreau, ses yeux noisettes emplie de bonté et son regard rouge sang entrèrent en collision et Hermione su à cet instant qu'elle ne se laisserai pas diminuer par cette être abject, il la tuerait sûrement, mais jamais il ne saurait quoique se soit, elle resterait muette comme une tombe, où elle se retrouverait bientôt...

Elle vit Voldemort lui parlait avec un sourire terrifiant sur le visage mais elle n'entendis aucun son, son esprit chercha désespérément la seule âme de cette assemblée et du monde entier qui saurait la sauver de l'affront, du déshonneur et de la souffrance, le seul à pouvoir lui offrir la mort qu'elle désirait, une belle mort, si on pouvait penser ainsi...

_Drago..._

Parmi toutes les rangées de mangemorts, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, c'était le seul qui avait les poings serrés et la tête baissée en signe d'impuissance et de frustration.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'était pas coupable et que cela l'aider de penser qu'il était à ses cotés dans cette ultime épreuve, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre, non, elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en danger, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, non c'était son Drago et personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, personne...

A cette pensée, elle lui fit un sourire et cligna des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas du être convaincante car le jeune homme se raidit aussitôt. Bientôt, elle sentie sa magie, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien s'affoler et elle su qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Son cœur s'alarma, elle jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil au Seigneur des Ténèbres priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas voir ses doutes se confirmer, mais ce n'était pas son jour de chance car à la seule minute où elle tourna la tête, elle pu se rendre compte que Voldemort observer Drago avec un certain intérêt.

« - Et bien jeune Malfoy, que nous vaut cette démonstration de puissance ? » Demanda t-il de sa voix traînante.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

* * *

Dargo se raidit sur place.

_Merde !_

Il posa un genoux parterre et s'inclina.

« - Veuillez m'excusez Maître, c'est que je suis tellement heureux de voir cette Sang de Bourbe enfin à sa place... » Réussis t-il à articuler d'une voix qui lui sembla plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

Il fixa le sol de honte rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire sur elle, elle qui comptait tellement pour lui.

Voldemort observa longuement le jeune Malfoy puis son regard glissa jusqu'à Hermione, puis il se fit songeur.

« - Oui, sans aucun doute... » Répondit-il finalement.

Il lâcha Hermione, puis s'approcha de Drago.

« - Relevez-vous » Ordonna t-il.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, Voldemort fit quelques pas sur le coté puis, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« - Je vous charge de la prisonnière Mr Malfoy, vous serez son inquisiteur... »

Drago sentie son sang se glaçait et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée il leva la tête et fit face à son Seigneur, les yeux ronds de surprise, et au moment même où il croisa son regard son monde s'écroula autour de lui.

_Non ! Tout, mais pas ça !_

* * *

**_Note d'auteur : Une nouvelle vague de désespoir l'envahit, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça... Pas à elle..._**

**_Et voilà, une petite fic qui j'espère vous plaira ! Gros bisous !_**

**_Liza_**


	2. Souvenirs du passé

**_Disclamer : Rien du monde d'Harry Potter n'est à moi, tout appartiens à J.K Rowling !_**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Partie 2 : Souvenirs du passé**

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise comme un automate, la cagoule qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite glissa au sol, il la regarda tomber sans réagir, juste observant sa trajectoire avec attention, lorsqu'elle fut étendue de tout son long sur le tapis vert il fronça les sourcils.

Il se détourna du spectacle et fit face à la pièce spacieuse qui était son bureau, rien ne lui échappa, il connaissait tout les moindre recoins et subtilités, ça faisait six ans qu'il avait quitter Poudlard et depuis ce temps là, il ne s'était jamais senti autant chez lui qu'entre ces quatre murs...

Comme quelques heures auparavant, il laissa sa tête reposer entre ses deux mains, comment aurait-il pu prévoir les évènements qui avaient eut lieu ces dernières années et plus particulièrement ceux de ce début de journée ? Quels aurait été ceux à éviter ? Aurait-il dû faire des choix différents ? Avait-il toujours agit en son âme et conscience ?

Il secoua la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire couler une minuscule goutte d'eau, il la fixa pendant un moment, humédifiant le parchemin posé impeccablement sur son bureau, et c'est comme ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

_Six ans..._

Il se redressa, passant son bras sur ses yeux mouillés et renifla, il ressenti soudain une vive envie de la voir devant lui, droite et fière, lui souriant, ses cheveux au vent et ses yeux dorés posés sur lui avec ce regard qui lui disait toujours :

« _je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi »_...

Son cœur se serra soudainement au souvenir de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, jusque là, il avait été comme anesthésier mais les effets commençait à diminuer pour faire place à la souffrance.

Il ouvrit le tiroir sur sa droite, passa sa main au fond et poussa du bout du doigt jusqu'à entendre le _clic_ habituel, puis il attrapa l'objet qu'il désirait et le posa sur son bureau.

C'était une petite boîte au motif oriental, ils l'avaient fabriqués ensemble un jour d'été, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il entendait encore son rire résonner lorsqu'elle le taquinait parce qu'il ne voulait pas participer à la construction de cette chose inutile et puéril, comme il lui avait dit...

_« Oh s'il te plait Drago, ne fait pas l'enfant... » _

Il caressa la petite boite un bref sourire aux lèvre en revoyant les yeux moqueurs qu'elle avait eut en disant cette phrase.

_« Tu verras que tu l'aimera, et puis elle sera très utile lorsque nous serons séparer... »_

Et puis, juste après, elle l'avait embrassé et bien sûr il avait accepté.

Il appuya sur le petit bouton représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un lion, puis un rayon de lumière jaillit de l'ouverture de velours, en un clin d'œil, il vit une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux dorés se tenir aux coté d'un jeune homme blonds au regard perçant.

C'était la dernière qu'ils avaient prise, elle ne dater que de quelques jours, juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa dernière mission...

Il la détailla pendant quelques secondes et décida que cela suffisait, il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de toutes les voir, seul son souvenir vivace était supportable...

Il referma la boite comme il tournait définitivement la page de ce qui avait été sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, elle symbolisait la vie qu'il avait vécut avec elle pendant 7 ans et qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais.

Le bruit sourd retenti et son cœur se brisa définitivement, la sensation d'être anesthésié revint et il su que se serait pour toujours, jamais plus il ne ressentirait les mêmes sentiments, il était mort de l'intérieur une heure plus tôt, en même temps que s'étaient éteint ces deux yeux rieurs...

Il se leva, décidé, il ne lui restait plus que trois choses à faire avant d'en finir avec son ancienne vie, son ancien lui... La première se trouvait sur son bureau.

Ils leurs devaient au moins ça...A tous... 

Il prit la petite boîte qui frémit à son contact, il l'approcha de ses yeux et détailla l'inscription sur le couvercle. Encore une idée bien à elle... Il sourit malgré lui à ce souvenir.

_« Vraiment Drago, tu es impossible ! Mais bien sûr que nous allons la protéger d'un sort ! »_

Après tout, il avait eu raison de s'en inquiéter, cette boite comportait tant de souvenirs et de détails de leur vie privée, si ces _« collègues »_ étaient tomber dessus, ça aurait été la fin pour tous les deux.

_Pour ce que ça change désormais..._

Il se ressaisit, fixa le sort qui permettait que seul lui ou elle puisse avoir accès à tout ces souvenirs et après un soupir, visualisa une formule et en un clignement de paupière, modifia le sort initial, glissa l'objet dans une enveloppe géante, griffonna quelques lignes et déposa le tout dans sa poche.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et l'observa une dernière fois, la cagoule gisait toujours à coté de sa chaise victorienne, sa bibliothèque lui manquerait beaucoup, nombre de ces livres lui appartenait à elle, ou venait d'elle, et pour cela, il les laisserait également derrière lui.

Il ramena le col de sa robe, il ne s'autorisait à garder uniquement qu'un seul objet en rapport avec elle, celui dont il était tenu par une promesse et qui se trouvait à son cou. Il le chercha machinalement à travers son pull et lorsqu'il le trouva, le serra et tira fortement dessus, faisant voler en éclat les minuscules maillon de la chaîne, ne laissant qu'un unique anneau en or.

Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes, des millions de souvenirs revenant à son esprit, souvenir de cette magnifique journée, où il avait plut aussi fort qu'au meilleur du déluge, ils avaient été seuls au monde pendant quelques instant, protégés par la pluie battante qui avait résonné comme une douce berceuse tout autour d'eux...

Il ferma les yeux et pendant un instant il senti l'odeur de l'herbe humide, celle de ses propres cheveux dégoulinant et celle du jasmin qui ornait la coiffure de la jeune fille à ses cotés...

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que la pénombre et l'humidité n'était que celle qui ruisselait sur les murs de son bureau et non celle de Godric's Hollow sous la pluie...

Il mit l'anneau à son doigt et sans plus y réfléchir et sans un dernier regard en arrière il sorti de la pièce à tout jamais.

* * *

Il transplana à Godric's Hollow, devant ce qui avait été sa maison et qui maintenant leur appartenaient à tous les deux... Il savait que se serait difficile mais il ne changerait pas d'avis, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas de tout façon, c'était mieux pour tout le monde, de toute manière il aurait été incapable de s'en sortir tout seul avec eux, il avait toujours eut du mal avec les autres, tous les autres, _sauf elle..._

Il se mit en marche, monta les trois petites marches puis s'arrêta.

Trois petites marches...

_« Aller Drago, fait pas cette tête ! On est pas toujours obligé d'utiliser la magie ! »_

Puis elle avait rit en voyant son air horrifié, comme toujours... Elle avait insisté pour faire ces marches elle-même, sans aucun soutien magique, elle avait toujours aimé les challenges, elle avait passé un mois entier sur ces trois ridicules petites marches, trois mois où il avait bien cru qu'il deviendrait fou et qu'elle n'y arriverais pas, mais comme toujours elle avait eu raison de tous, et de ces quelques morceaux de bois...

Il se détourna et fixa la porte d'entrée, il y avait de la lumière, hésitant il préféra jeter un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin de devant.

Son cœur se serra, il vit une jeune femme marcher le long de la pièce, un bébé dans les bras, lui fredonnant certainement une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme, d'ailleurs le petit amas de couverture d'où dépassait quelques mèches platines ne bougeait plus, les couvant d'un regard soucieux, assis sur le sofa, un jeune homme serrait un petit garçon brun sur son cœur,il s'était probablement endormi auprès de lui, réchauffer par son amour.

Il se recula et resta immobile pendant quelques instants, instants où il su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, cette vision le réconfortait, il avait peut-être fait le meilleur des choix qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire.

Il reprit possession de son corps, leva la tête vers les chambres du haut, elles étaient encore éteintes, il transplana dans celle de son choix, la pourpre.

Encore une idée venant d'elle, chaque chambre était égale à une couleur reflétant la personnalité de son occupant.

_« Il est hors de question que ma chambre soit noire avec des petits serpents partout, Drago ! »_

Elle avait dit ça en criant, elle était aussi rouge que ces fichues tomates qu'elle s'obstinait à faire pousser dans le jardin et lui, il n'avait jamais autant rit qu'en la voyant ce jour là...Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur le blanc avec une frise verte et des meubles en bois.

Donc il y avait la blanche pour eux, la rouge pour Potter, orange pour Weasley et dernièrement la maison en avait gagné une pourpre et une jaune.

Elle avait toujours aimé le pourpre, il avait été normale qu'elle choisisse cette couleur pour elle. Il jeta un œil au lit et retint un soupir en la voyant. Elle était au dessus des couvertures, ses boucles blond foncé débordant un peu partout sur l'oreiller, et si elle avait ouvert les yeux, il savait qu'elle l'aurait toisé de ses grands yeux bleus perçants, les même que les siens.

Il s'autorisa à faire un pas vers elle et à tirer les draps sur elle pour qu'elle n'est pas froid, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ce front large, celui de sa mère.

Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimer de tout son cœur, mais il en était incapable, il était mort depuis deux heures déjà...

Il recula et s'arrêta pour déposer l'enveloppe qui se trouvait dans sa poche depuis qu'il avait quitter son bureau. Il la posa sur le bureau et sortie sa baguette et murmura un sort pour la dupliquer, sur chaque enveloppe se trouvait un prénom et un nom, l'un féminin, l'autre masculin.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille et transplana dans l'entrée de la maison, passa rapidement dans le couloirs et observa la jeune femme déposer le petit amas de couverture dans un landau, et parti vers la cuisine.

Il se glissa comme une ombre, observa le petit bébé, l'embrassa comme il venait de faire pour la petite fille dans la chambre pourpre.

« - Prends bien soin de ta sœur, et sois fort petit homme... »

Puis, il s'éloigna en se disant qu'il ne saurait jamais de quel couleurs étaient les yeux de son fils. Il arriva à nouveau dans l'entrée et posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, le vent le glaça immédiatement, s'engouffrant sous sa robe et à travers son chandail.

Avant de sortir, il entendit un son qui, mis bout à bout ressemblait vaguement à son prénom, il stoppa le pas et se retourna.

Il reconnut tout de suite ce regard qui tant de fois l'avait toisé avec hostilité pendant toutes ses années, mais loin était déjà la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, cela devait remonter à 4 ans.

_« Je te préviens Malfoy, ne lui fait jamais aucun mal sinon je te tuerai... » _

Il lui avait fait cette promesse lorsqu'il avait appris pour eux deux, elle avait poussée un cri de joie, s'était jeter à son cou, puis après au fil du temps, il l'avait considéré comme un des siens...

_« Chacun à droit à une seconde chance »_

C'était la vision du camp Potter, s'ils avaient tous su ce qu'il adviendrait de tout ça...

Il posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme en face de lui, et rien qu'en le toisant il sut quelle serait sa prochaine question, et elle ne tarda pas à venir.

« - Où est-elle, Drago ? Où est Hermione ? » Demanda t-il au blond.

Il ne su comment lui dire ni comment réagir, lui-même avait perdu tout sentiment, il n'était plus qu'à moitié humain, il ne ressentait plus rien, il était vide, l'amitié qu'il avait eut pour ce garçon lui paraissait d'un autre temps, un détail d'une autre vie, il n'y avait que son souvenir à elle qui restait tel quel.

Il su qu'il articula quelque chose, mais il ne s'entendit pas parler, il vit juste le teint du brun devenir excessivement pâle, puis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il avait dû lui dire la vérité.

_« Elle est morte, Harry. C'est fini. »_

_Pourquoi lui ne pleurait pas ?_

_Parce qu'il avait déjà tout pleuré, ou bien parce qu'il avait dépassé ce stade...__Non, il était anesthésié, c'est vrai, il avait oublié._

* * *

**_Note d'auteur : Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos réviews, je manque énormément de temps mais elles me touchent beaucoup et m'aident à continuer cette fic qui au départ n'était qu'un chapitre unique ! Je vous répondrez dans les jours qui viennent dès que j'ai un moment ! Gros bisous à tous !_**

**_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, à bientôt !_**

**_Liza._**


	3. La pure vérité, mon enfant

**_Note d'auteur : Et voilà, après tant de temps d'absence, me revoilà avec la suite et fin de cette fic !_**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : La pure vérité, mon enfant.**

Elle entra dans la pièce et fut éblouie par la beauté des lieux. Elle respira de bonheur, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne regrettait plus de s'être donnée tant de mal.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle s'était attelée à rénover la maison qui avait jadis appartenue à sa famille. Elle venait d'en hériter, pas plus tard qu'il y avait 2 mois, à sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle l'avait récupérée en ruine, aujourd'hui, elle était magnifique.Elle avait même réussie à récupéré de vieux objets, abandonné là depuis toutes ses années. La maison avait été détruite lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, qui avait scellé la fin de la guerre et la mort de ses parents…

Harry lui racontait souvent combien ils avaient été heureux ici, et c'était en grande partie pour cela qu'elle avait décidée de s'y installer pour commencer sa vie, comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant elle.

Elle se promena dans le long couloir du deuxième étage, s'imprégnant des lieux, tentant de se souvenir des moments qu'elle avait elle-même passée ici avec eux, mais elle n'avait que des brides de souvenirs sans aucun sens, elle n'avait que 4 ans quand ses parents l'avaient quitter, les laissant elle et son frère orphelins, Harry et Ginny les avaient recueillis et élevés comme leur propres enfants.

Elle soupira, rien ne lui revenait, pourtant, elle avait tant espéré que quelques souvenirs lui reviendrait en étant dans cette maison…

Elle allait faire demi tour quand un amas de poussière tomba sur elle, la faisant sursauter et éternuer. Lorsqu'elle eut essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux, elle se jeta un sort de dépoussiérage et leva la tête.

Le plafond était assez haut et de la poussière résidait dans l'air, l'aveuglant légèrement, elle fronça les sourcils, puis finalement distingua une petit porte. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un grenier, pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'une telle pièce. Elle courut dans la cuisine pour chercher l'escabeau et en avoir le cœur net.

Elle le posa au centre du couloir, juste en dessous de l'ouverture et monta. En arrivant en haut, elle distingua une petite inscription indéchiffrable à cause du dépôt de poussière résidant un peu partout. Elle en conclue que les travaux fait dans la maison avait du créer des vibrations qui étaient la cause de cette chute qu'elle s'était reçue en pleine figure.

Elle essuya du coin de sa manche et toussa un peu.

Un dessin comme une empreinte de main y était gravé. Stupéfaite, elle se prépara à entrer, mais remarqua que la porte était scellée, elle tenta tous les sorts de déverrouillage qu'elle connaissait mais à sa plus grande surprise, rien ne fonctionna. Elle soupira en sentant une légère exaspération l'envahir.

Elle revint à l'inscription, puis en haussant les épaules, elle tenta le plus simple depuis le départ, et posa sa main sur la gravure qui bougea instantanément pour se mettre à sa taille, une vive lumière jaune apparue, qui lui fit fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle les réouvra, la lumière avait disparue et la porte aussi, laissant un espace vide et sombre.

Etonnée, elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes, puis se décida à entrer, sentant au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ressortirait changée de cette découverte.

Elle émergea de l'ouverture, et prononça un « lumos ».

Elle ressenti aussitôt une vague déception, la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer n'était en réalité qu'un petit résidus étroit, dans laquelle était disposé quatre coffres.

Elle remarqua deux lampes moldus qu'elle alluma.

Lorsqu'elle y vu plus claire, elle reconnu aussitôt deux des coffres pour en avoir possédait un elle-même pendant sa scolarité, il s'agissait des malles utilisée par les élèves allant à Poudlard.

Intriguée, elle s'avança et s'accroupie devant les deux malles et soudain son cœur se serra. Elle y lu distinctement deux noms qu'elle reconnu aussitôt pour être ceux de ses parents.

_« Drago L. Malfoy » et « Hermione J. Granger »_

Elle ouvrit les deux malles en retenant son souffle, devant elle se trouvait les uniformes et effets personnels, livres de cours et bulletins de notes que ses parents avaient possédaient à Poudlard. Elle sourit en trouvant les insignes de Préfets en Chefs.

Elle ne su pas depuis combien de temps elle était là contempler le contenu des mallettes, quelque fois souriant en trouvant quelques photos, ou pleurant en lisant quelques lignes du journal intime de sa mère contenant le récit de sa relation avec « le garçon horrible et prétentieux » qui petit à petit, au fil des ans, était devenu « l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ».

Lorsqu'elle en eut fait le tour, elle referma les deux malles, un peu déçue. A part le journal de sa mère, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa vie avec ses parents, ce qu'elle avait, était les pensées d'une adolescente découvrant son premier et dernier amour. Elle savait désormais qui avaient été ses parents pendant les sept années qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard mais rien de leur vie d'adulte, de leurs mariage, de leur enfants…

Puis, elle se souvint des deux autres malles, elle sourit en reconnaissant leur propriétaires.

_« Angela H. Malfoy » et « Christopher D. Malfoy » _

_Elle et son frère…_

Surprise, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu parler de ces malles par Harry ou Ginny. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit celle qui portait son nom, laissant le plaisir à son frère d'ouvrir la sienne.

Le couvercle bascula, elle contempla le contenu en souriant. Ce coffre contenait des habits de bébé, sûrement ceux qui lui avaient appartenus, bien rangés en pile, un album photo et un objet qu'elle identifia comme une espèce de boite à musique.

Prise par la curiosité, elle ouvrit d'abord l'album. Sur la première page se trouvait une photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains bouclés, souriante et arborant un ventre rond et d'un jeune homme blond qui se tenait derrière elle, les mains posés sur son ventre. Cette photo était moldue, les deux personnages étaient immobiles.

Elle fut un peu déçu en remarquant que toutes les photos étaient moldue, elle aurait aimé voir ses parents bougés, ça les auraient rendu un peu plus vivant à ses yeux.

_Tant pis…_

Elle tourna la page.

La deuxième montrait toujours le même couple, cette fois-ci l'homme tenait un bébé dans ses bras, il lui donnait le biberon sous le regard attendri de la femme. Puis les suivante, la montrait elle dans les premiers âges de sa vie…

_Elle faisant ses premier pas, son premier chagrin, son premier dessin, son premier vol sur un balai aidé de son père, son premier ami, un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, elle et sa mère ( qui arborait d'ailleurs un ventre rond à nouveau), elle et son père, elle et Harry, elle et Ginny, une photo de groupe, puis finalement, un photo d'elle avec un petit bébé dans les bras, son petit frère, puis plus rien… des pages vides…_

Elle ferma l'album, elle était si émue qu'elle sentie une larme s'échappait de ses yeux, elle l'essuya machinalement, et refeuilleta le livre en soupirant, elle aurait tellement aimé se souvenir de ses jours heureux, quand elle vivait encore avec eux…

Soudain un détail la frappa, elle repassa toutes les photos pour vérifier, mais elle remarqua à chaque fois le même détail. Sur toutes les photos où apparaissait son père, il faisait nuit…

_Etrange…_

Elle pensa qu'il devait sûrement y avoir une explication, elle nota mentalement de demander des explications à son parrain.

Elle soupira et déposa l'album à ses cotés et prit le petit objet étrange dans ses mains. A son plus grand étonnement, elle remarqua qu'il y avait été déposé une signature magique, suivit d'une date.

Elle approcha son visage pour mieux lire et reconnu la date, c'était celle de la mort de ses parents et de la fin de la guerre… L'inscription la concernait elle.

_« A ma fille, Angela HermioneMalfoy, que Merlin te protège mieux que nous… Je t'aime »_

Sa gorge se noua et elle sentie une vague de mélancolie l'envahir.

_Est ce que ses parents avaient été si malheureux lors de leur courte vie ?_

Elle se refusait à y croire, Harry lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient été heureux, qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup aimés et qu'ils les avaient beaucoup aimés, elle et son frère… Elle renifla en ouvrant le clapet.

Une vive lumière s'échappa en l'éblouissant, elle cacha ses yeux de son bras, lorsqu'elle les réouvrit elle resta sans voix. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« - Ma…man, c'est…toi » Bredouilla t-elle.

L'apparition sourit.

_« - Oui, Angela, en quelque sorte » Lui répondit-elle._

_« Je suis la partie consciente de mon ancien moi, une sorte d'hologramme que nous avions préparé ton père et moi si nous mourrions, une sorte d'héritage pour toi et ton frère… » Expliqua t-elle._

« - Et où est papa ? »

_« - Il est là, ma chérie… Il va arriver… » La rassura t-elle._

Un silence s'installa, Angela avait tellement de chose à lui demander, qu'elle ne savait plus par où commencer.

_« - Tu es vraiment devenue une belle jeune femme pleine de charme, tu as hérité ça de ton père » La complimenta t-elle en souriant._

_« - C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles » Ajouta t-elle_.

Angela se souvint subitement de la photo de son père, et s'accorda avec sa mère pour dire qu'à part quelques détails, comme sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et son front large, elle avait tout pris de son père.

_« - Tu es trop modeste, mon cœur » _

Intervint une voix, avant que n'apparaissent une forme d'un homme blond aux yeux bleus perçant qu'elle reconnu, pour les voir dans la glace tous les matins.

Les deux arrivant se regardèrent en souriant et Angela su qu'Harry disant vrai pendant toutes ses années, ses parents s'étaient vraiment aimés. Elle les regarda un long moment sans se lasser.

_« - Tu as bien grandie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, quel âges as-tu maintenant ? » Lui demanda sa mère, la sortant de ses pensées_.

« - 17 ans » Lui répondit-elle machinalement, encore sous le choc de l'émotion.

_« - 17ans… Tu viens de sortir de Poudlard » Lui demanda t-elle de nouveau._

Angela se contenta de hocher de la tête.

_« - Quelle maison ? » Demanda t-elle curieuse._

Angela allait répondre à sa mère quand la voix de son père raisonna.

_« - Voyons mon cœur, c'est une Malfoy, il est évident que c'est Serpentard »_

_« - Je te rappelle que c'est aussi MA fille, donc, c'est définitivement Gryffondor »_

_« - Non, c'est Serpentard »_

_« - Gryffondor »_

_« - Serpentard »_

_« - Gryffondor »_

Angela regarda les hologrammes de ses parents se tenir tête et pensa en souriant que ça n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours de vivre avec eux… Elle pouffa de rire.

_« - Serpentard »_

_« - Gryffondor »_

La jeune fille décida d'intervenir pour clore le débat qui paraissait sans fin.

« - SERDAIGLE » Hurla t-elle.

Les deux se figèrent, les yeux ronds, puis se tournèrent vers leur fille.

« - Le choipeau n'a jamais pu se décider entre les deux maisons, alors il m'a envoyé là-bas et selon les dires du professeur Filtwick, j'ai été la plus indisciplinée de toute l'histoire de la maison Serdaigle… » Raconta t-elle en ricanant.

« - Mais aussi la plus brillante » Ajouta t-elle en voyant sa mère rougir à l'écoute des réprimandes faites à sa fille par le professeur d'enchantements.

_« - Serdaigle… hein ? C'est sûr qu'elle tiens ça de toi… » Remarqua son père à sa mère._

_« - Ah oui ? Et bien, indisciplinée, c'est évident que ça vient de toi » Ajouta t-elle avec un regard noir_.

Son père haussa un sourcil.

_« - Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre incalculable d'infractions au règlement que tu as commises avec tes deux amis ? Le trio infernale qu'on vous appelaient ! Tu parles d'un exemple pour tes enfants »_

Sa mère se mit à rougir de honte pendant que son père arborait un air de triomphe, Angela éclata de rire.

Sa mère toussota pour reprendre contenance.

_« - Et bien, et si tu nous racontait tout depuis le début » Demanda t-elle, son sourire retrouvé._

Angela prit un air gênée, puis se décida à demander ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

« - Heu…je le ferais avec plaisir, mais après que vous ayez tout raconter sur vous, j'ai toujours tant voulu savoir… »

Elle prit son meilleur regard de chien battu.

_« - Là c'est sûre qu'elle a hérité ça de toi, j'ai vu ce regard un nombre incalculable de fois… » Remarqua sa mère_.

_« - N'importe quoi » Répondit son père._

Bien pitoyable défense, pensa Angela en pouffant de rire de nouveau.

_« - Bien ça suffit Drago… » Dit sa mère en roulant des yeux._

_« - Que veux tu savoir ma chérie »_

« - Et bien à peu près tout… Parlez moi de vous…»

_« - Harry ne t'as jamais rien dit ? » Demanda t-elle étonnée._

« - Et bien, il n'a jamais été très bavard sur le sujet, je sais juste le minimum. Vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard où vous vous détestiez et ce pendant 6 ans, jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez retrouvés tous les deux Préfets en Chefs, vous vous êtes aimés à partir de là, en secret, un amour purement interdit, un futur mangemort et une futureauror !

Personne n'étaient au courant, Harry l'a appris à la fin de vos études lorsque tu es tombée enceinte, Ginny et Ron l'ont su également, ils vous ont aidés à cacher votre secret, vous avez fait croire à tout le monde que c'était Ron le père et j'ai pris son nom, tout le monde a cru à votre histoire...

Vous avez continué à vous voir, à vous aimer, vous vous êtes mariés à l'abris des regards indiscrets, vous avez eu un autre enfant et vous nous avaient élevés en secret, papa venait nous voir le plus souvent possible. Nous avons vécut ainsi pendant quelques années, heureux, d'après les dires de Harry, jusqu'à cette nuit qui vous a été fatale… fin de l'histoire »

Angela regarda ses parents, ils avaient l'air triste, leur bonne humeur envolé.

« - A la fin de la guerre, l'identité de mon père fut rendue public et j'ai récupéré mon véritable nom et emménagé avec les Potter jusqu'à la fin de mes études » Ajouta t-elle pour clore ce qu'elle savait.

Il eut un silence puis sa mère pris la parole.

_« - Et bien tu sais le principal, ma chérie »_

_« - C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, effectivement » Ajouta Drago_.

« - Oui, mais je ne sais rien sur cette nuit là… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »

Elle vit ses parents prendre une mine sombre, elle s'en voulu mais elle voulait tellement savoir…

_« - Ce n'est pas très joyeux, et ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de toujours tout savoir, tu sais… » Lui répondit son père tristement_.

« - J'en suis consciente, mais je veux réellement savoir » Dit-elle sur un ton déterminé.

_« - Très bien » Soupira sa mère._

_« - Drago... »_

Il hocha de la tête et commença son récit.

_« - Cette nuit là, il y avait eut une grosse bataille qui tourna à l'avantage du seigneur des ténèbres, ta mère fut capturé et emmener à son quarier général, j'était présent sur le champs de bataille, mais je n'avais rien vu de sa capture, en arrivant je l'ai appris »_

_Il soupira._

_« - Je fus convoqué comme tous les grands généraux, et je fus chargé de la questionner, en utilisant tous les moyens possibles, c'était la règle,c'est à cet instants que je su que Voldemort avait un doute sur ma loyauté, j'ai emmener ta mère dans les cachots et quand nous fûmes seuls j'ai essayer d'élaborer un plan pour la faire évader… »_

_Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda celle qui avait été sa femme_.

_« - Mais ta mère ne voulait pas me mettre en danger ni bousiller ma ouverture, alors elle m'a confié qu'elle s'était préparée depuis longtemps déjà à une situation identique et qu'elle était prête à affronter son destin, qu'elle préférait que se soit moi qui la tue plutôt qu'un autre, ce dont évidemment je n'ai pas concédé. »_

_Il regarda sa femme et lui sourit._

_« - Comment aurais-je pu tuer la personne que j'aimais, ma propre femme… Non, je ne pouvait pas, alors je l'ai laissé s'enfuir et tout s'est passé très vite, un de mes collègues l'a trouvée, je suis arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de la tuer, nous avons engager un combat, j'ai été désarmé et il m'a jeter le sort de la mort, ta mère s'est interposée et l'a pris à ma place, elle est morte dans mes bras… Par ma faute… »_

_« - C'est faux Drago, je t'aimais et je préférais mourir que de te voir périr sous mes yeux sans rien faire, tu le sais très bien… »_

_Il lui fit un sourire._

_« - Toujours est-il que ta mère est morte pour me protéger, quand j'ai repris mes esprit et que j'ai compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me suis lever et fou de rage j'ai tuer le mangemort qui avait été mon ami pendant 7 ans à Poudlard, le maudissant pour l'éternité et je me suis enfuit. _

_J'ai regagné notre maison, vous ai laissé ces boites à souvenir, vous ai embrassées et je suis reparti pour tous les tuer, Harry m'a rattrapé avant que je ne parte, mais ce ne fut pas le seul, tous les mangemorts m'avaient retrouvés eux aussi et une grande bataille a commencé... _

_Où j'ai péri à mon tour à bout de fatigue, mais pas avant d'en avoir tuer autant que je pouvais, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui m'a eut, ma propre tante, je suis mort dans les bras de Potter à qui j'ai demandé de s'occuper de toi et de ton frère, ce qu'apparemment il a concéder. »_

Drago finit son récit et Angela revint à la réalité, elle se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage.

_« - Tu ne dois pas pleurer ma chérie » Lui dit soudain sa mère_.

_« - Nous savions, ton père et moi, lorsque nous avons compris que nous nous aimions, que c'était dangereux et suicidaire, nous avons tentés un million de fois de couper court à notre relation, mais rien n'y a fait, nous nous aimions et c'était une fatalité, notre destin. Nous avons été heureux de vivre assez de temps pour nous marier et avoir deux magnifiques enfants. Profiter l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à note mort »_

Angela éclata en sanglot, déversant toute la peine qu'elle avait ressentie, du vide qu'avaient lassés ses parents dans sa vie.

_« - Ne sois pas triste pour nous, mon destin était de mourir jeune, je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai choisi de me marier avec ton père, mais je préférais vivre avec lui en sachant que mon issue serait fatale plutôt que de vivre vieille dans le dur fait que j'était passée à coté du grand amour… »_

_Hermione se rapprocha de celui qui avait été son mari et l'embrassa_.

_« - Et puis, on ne vous aurez pas eu, toi et ton frère, vous étiez les plus beaux enfants de toute l'Angleterre »_

_« - D'ailleurs je me rappelle comme cela avait été dure de convaincre nos familles et amis que tu étais la fille de Ron ! Une Weasley aux cheveux blonds !»_

Les trois Malfoy rirent de bon cœur.

Cependant leur hilarité fut interrompue par un bruit de claquement de porte suivit d'une voix masculine.

« - Angie ? »

Angela se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant le propriétaire et se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents en se levant d'un bon.

_« - Qui est-ce Angéla ? » Demanda Hermione, intriguée_.

« - C'est James » Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

_« - James Potter ?» Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils._

La jeune Malfoy hocha de la tête, toujours en souriant.

_« - Que fais t-il ici ? »_

Angela rougit aussitôt à la question de son père.

« - Et bien, James et moi… je veux dire nous… depuis deux ans… »

Angela semblait perdu, elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour annoncer ce qu'elle voulait dire à ses parents, de plus, le regard inquisiteur de son père semblait lui faire perdre tout ses moyens.

« - Angela ! Mon amour où es-tu ? » Tonna à nouveau la voix.

Drago pâlit dangereusement.

_« - Mon…amour ? » S'étouffa t-il pendant qu'Hermione lui tapotait le dos doucement._

« - James et moi sommes fiancés, je l'aime à la folie depuis que je suis enfant et il m'a demander en mariage la semaine dernière »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix rapide et sans reprendre sa respiration.

Ces parents la regardèrent, son père d'un air choqué et sa mère d'unair attendrie, soutenant encore son père.

« - J'ai dit oui » Termina t-elle, d'une petite voix enfantine, baissant la tête attendant les foudres de son père.

_« - Je suis mort, ma fille m'a tuer »_

_« - Tu es déjà mort, Drago » Lui fit remarquer sa femme en tapotant sa tête._

_« - Merci de ton soutien mon cœur » Lui reprocha t-il._

_« - Quel soutien ? Je suis heureuse que notre fille est trouvé l'amour et à ce que je me souviens, James était un très gentil enfant et en plus il était très mignon »_

« - Merci maman »

Drago regarda sa femme et sa fille d'un regard choqué.

_« - Mais ma fille… une Malfoy…Avec un... POTTER ? »_

_« - Et bien quoi ? »_

_« - Mais Hermione, tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? »_

_« - Qui cloche, quoi ? » Demanda t-elle amusée._

_« - Potter et Malfoy ? Rien ne te parais bizarre ? »_

_« - Pas plus bizarre que sang pur et fille de moldus ! On dirait juste que ta filleait le même goût que toi pour les amours interdits ! Elle doit faire partie de la même espèce de Malfoy que toi, celle qui écoute son cœur plutôt que sa tête, n'est ce pas ? »_

_L'homme blond resta sans voix, sa femme avait gagnée, une fois de plus, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait démontré, ce soir là, dans la tour d'Astronomie, que leur amour avait une chance, et qu'il valait la peine d'être vécu._

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent juste en dessous de l'ouverture.

« - Mon ange, tu es là haut ? »

« - Oui ! J'arrive James » Répondit-elle.

_« - Et bien on te laisse Angela Malfoy, nous somme heureux pour toi, ait une longue vie avec beaucoup d'enfants, nous te souhaitons le plus grand bonheur du monde. Au revoir ma chérie »_

« - Au revoir Maman »

Hermione disparue et elle resta en face de son père, deux regards identiques se rencontrèrent.

_« - Si jamais ce Potter de malheur te fais du mal, dis lui bien que je viendrais le hanter tous les jours jusqu'à sa mort et… »_

_« - Ca suffit Drago ! Laisse ta fille tranquille et viens me rejoindre ! Et tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas être un fantôme » Résonna la voix d'Hermione._

Drago se mit à rougir et Angela retint un petit rire.

_« - Je te laisse petit fille, sache que je suis très fier de toi, même si tu es une Serdaigle… »_

_« - Drago... »_

_« - Oui, oui. Je t'aime Angela »_

« - Moi aussi papa, au revoir… »

L'Hologramme de son père allait disparaître quand il revint subitement.

_« - Dis moi Angela, de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Chris ? »_

La jeune fille blonde sourit tendrement à son père en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« - Bleus papa, comme les nôtres »

Drago eut un sourire et disparut.

Angela resta dans le noir, ressentant un énorme vide. Elle se leva et contempla l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient tenus il y a quelques minutes, elle ressentie un manque en pensant que plus jamais elle n'entendrait leurs disputes comme ils venaient de le faire...

Quelque larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau, comment allait-elle vivre sans eux à présent, elle se sentait si seule tout à coup, elle avait froid…

Soudain, deux bras enroulèrent sa taille par derrière et un souffle la réchauffa et vint chatouiller la base de son cou.

_James…_

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon amour et pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme brun qu'elle aimait.

« - Rien, juste un peu de ménage »

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais il respecta son silence et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

* * *

_Angela Malfoy se maria et devint Madame Potter, son frère Christopher emménagea avec elle. Lorsqu'il eut 17 ans, elle lui montra le grenier et à son tour, seul, il découvrit l'histoire de ses parents, leur amour, leur mort et surtout leur bonheur._

_La même scène se reproduisit, lorsque son père appris pour lui et la fille de Rémus Lupin, Anastasia, qu'il avait eu à la fin de la guerre avec une certaine jeune auror dont la maladresse l'attendrissait…_

_Leurs parents ne les quittèrent jamais..._

_A coté de la photo d'Angela et de son frère à Poudlard, celle où on voyait Angela en uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle où scintillait son insigne de Préfète en Chef se tenant à côté d'un petit garçon de 13 ans en tenue de quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard, on entendait une voix portait pas un courant d'air qui disait :_

_« - Tu vois je te l'avais dit, mon fils ne peut être qu'un Serpentard ! Pas un stupide Gryffondor... »_

_Celle du corridor, montrait Angela au coté d'un jeune homme brun en uniforme de Poudlard, arborant les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor paraissait également être « hanté » au dire de James. A chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui, il se prenait les pieds dans le tapis et tombait lourdement._

_« Attention à toi Potter, je te surveille » Entendait-il sans cesse._

_Angela ne lui accorda jamais le bénéfice du doute et se contentait de sourire en l'entendant._

* * *

****

**FIN !**

_**Voilà une autre courte fic qui s'achève, elle vous a plu ? Fites le moi savoir ! Bisous !**_

**RAR :**

**Lilouthephoenix **: Ce chapitre est un peu moins triste, non ? J'espère qu'il t'as plu en tout cas, gros bisous !

**Nfertit** : Merci de tout tes encouragements, tu vois j'ai bien fini par la terminer cette fic ! Alors heureuse ?

**Shetane** : Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitres, pour mes traductions, pour l'instant elles sont en suspens mais je pense que je les reprendraient bientôt ! Bisous !

**Dragonia **: Et non, elle est vraiment morte et ne revivra pas, mais elle est revenue, enfin en quelque sorte ! lol ! Bisous à toi !

**Bubblejoyce** : Bon, je pense que tu n'as pas trop pleurer, ce chapitre est moins triste, non ? Si je me trompe infiniment désolé, je répondrait de toutes les larmes que tu produira !lol ! Bisous et n'abuse pas trop du chocolat ! Bises !

**Ayuluna** : Désolé mais elle est bien morte… Tu me pardonne ?

**Zeeve lelula** : Et bien un peu rassurée ?

**Virginie1** : Je pense que tu as eu toutes les réponses à tes questions, tu n'étais pas vraiment loin ! Gros bisous !

**Zabou** : Et bien merci, une fois de plus pour ton soutien !

**Poisson rouge** : Evite de me faire un procès pour dégât des eaux stp ! Lol ! Bises !

_**Et voilà, gros bisous à tous ! et rdv pour une autre fic dans quelques temps ! Bises !**_

_**Liza.**_


End file.
